happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Treebook/Morton
Morton Status Hey folks! The big guy is here! I think Mix will not make his own Treebook page since I never hear his voice buuuuttt I doubt it. So, this is MINE. I'm the boss here! To pranksters who love to pull a prank, BEWARE! By the way, Mix shows this website to me: http://chemistry.about.com/od/madscientistlab/tp/Science-Pranks.htm In love with something <3 <3 Photos *Pranks on Pranky (50) *Another pranks on Pranky, with Science! (5) *Plan to pull a prank on Pranky (133) *Pranks on others (56) *Pranks on other pranksters (101) *Handmade Pie (69) *My girl Pie (10) Wall *Cream: What happened to those cookies I baked you? **Morton: I ate 'em! :D Also for pranks. *Pranky: https://youtu.be/ir1XClFvyhk?t=5 **Morton: Watch out! We got a badass over here! ☜(˚▽˚)☞ **Morton: Ok, ok. You got us. *Morton: Ok. To be honest here, in our old story, Mix HAD a line. Yeah, who knows? Almost killed everyone in season finale. I mean, literally everyone. Don't ask me why. **Morton: It's happened again. Thanks A LOT. *Mime: Technically this is typing, not talking. *Daphne: Hey, Morton, how's your day with Mix? **Morton: Well, it's fine but Mix always crying because of an obvious reason. **Daphne: I can assume that nerd boy crying like baby because of me, dummy. **Morton: Yep. Let's talk about this later, because Mix is going home at 7:10 PM. So, I'm don't wanna make him mad. **Daphne: Yeah, there's NET way to make Mix CLAM down, get it? **Morton: Ha ha ha. Oh the HUE-MANATEE! **Daphne: LOL. *Ginger Vanilla/Honey: I have two questions for ya: 1) Why are you so fat? And 2) Why your name sound like a moron? **Morton: 1) I am fat? Yeah I admit I'm fat because I eat all your foods last night. 2) At least I'm not Mix-ley. My name sound like a moron? :thinking: HAH! Better than having a food name that the moron want to eat. Good luck! **Ginger Vanilla/Honey: Well then good for you cuz you're gonna fall into cliff, eaten by piranhas, get hit by several cars, you half body get sliced off and your corpse will be eaten by a group of hungry seagulls in 5 minutes. Hope you enjoy your most unluckiest death trip, partner. **Morton: Somebody is TRIGGERED ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Origami: Hey Morton, how come Mix gets so emotional and angry whenever somebody calls him a moron? Is there a backstory to it? **Morton: Idk tbh. I only know he is a genius bastard and love what he did. Yeah he is emotional. *Vinyl Scar: Have you ever feeling something that déjà vu on your mind everyday? If so, is it triggers you or not? Also, how old are you? **Morton: Wut? I'm not a person who easily triggered. If I do, I'll make a fun of it. :D Oh, I'm 15, 16, 17, 18, 19... pick one. �� **Vinyl Scar: Really? Then how you can explain about you crying on your bed while looking on a picture of you and your father? Also, don't play dumb on me, kid. Just because you gave me these confusion numbers, doesn't mean I cannot guess your age. Judging by your behavior, you must be aged 16 without a doubt; you cannot be 18 nor 19 since Emojie is older than you, 15 is too young for your age, you can be 17 but when I think again, you're a bit less responsible for your dangerous action along with your partner. **Morton: Wutttt??? Are you mistaking crying Mix? I know Emojie is pretty old teenager but both of us in the same class if we in the same school. My behavior lol, who creepy bastard don't love fun? Well, I admit we not really care about our prank victims. What do you want for my age? Bullying? **Vinyl Scar: Even though you weren't crying or triggered, I can feel that you are emotional as Mix but you prefers to hide it because you don't want to hear someone insults you. Talking about your age, I don't wanna bullying you or anything from you. Btw, your personality remind me of when I was 7. *Lucy Clover: 1) Do you happy to be single? 2) How friendly you are toward Daphne? 3) I know you and Maxx always fight each other, but have you ever feeling pity to him? And 4) How do you scales you IQ? Please be honest. **Morton: 1) Why not? 2) Pretty much friendly, nothing more. 3) Depends. If I want to. 4) I may look stupid, but my IQ higher than other pranksters but Mix is way higher than me. I can't scale. :P **Lucy Clover: Oh I forget, do you have any favorite foods other than pies? If you do, I can cook many pies as you want. :3 **Morton: Ho ho boy! You don't know how much I love pies. <3 Category:Treebook